Business and other entities are increasingly interested in capturing data associated with their computer networks, for security, compliance, and other reasons. Unfortunately, analyzing that data can be difficult, expensive, and ineffective. One reason is that the effective interpretation of data typically requires the use of a corresponding parser. As an increasing number of types of devices emit log information in varying and new formats, it can be difficult to make sure that the appropriate parsers have been deployed.